Heated Passion
by Speedstreek360
Summary: When Stormlight hits his first heat-cycle, it procures some interesting results….(one-shot, Transformers Prime)


Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers Prime.

This was another request from KohakuPrime42195. She asked for a one-shot with her OC Stormlight paired with Predaking. I adore Predaking, so this was fun to write.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers. OC Stormlight belongs to KohakuPrime42195. Solarclaw is mine.

Warnings: Interfacing, Birthing!, slash (no likey, move along please)

...

Heated Passion

...

He didn't understand what was going on with him.

Today there was something up with his systems. For one thing, he woke up very overheated and his frame trembled so bad he couldn't stand up straight and his entire body _ached_ especially his lower regions…

He gave a noisy, shaky sigh after he had called in for being sick. He would go see Knockout tomorrow if need be…

Yesterday he had just been fine, going about his duties on the _Nemesis_, keeping clear of the almighty glitch, Starscream and making sure his reports were due in on time for his father, Soundwave. Also, he had to make sure his lover, Predaking was doing okay.

Especially after his last encounter with the Autobots.

Ah Predaking, such a noble warrior to the cause. Stormlight always wondered how he had gotten lucky enough to have him as his lover, let alone his friend...

He care very deeply for the Predacon, and the first thing that caught his fancy was how polite the dragon mech was on the day he had first arrived on the Nemesis…..

FLASH!

_His ship had crashed landed somewhere on this strange organic planet, knocking him out of stasis. When he had stepped out and went to scout the perimeter for allies or foes, he got a nice "welcome" from those damned Autobots!_

_It was when the Nemesis appeared the he had been able to escape from the Autobot's gunfire when the circular entrance tunnel had went over him and then brought him up._

_He had never been so relieved that his mother had saved his hide, except for one incident when he was a youngling, but he wouldn't go there. He sighed relief when he saw his mother, his carrier and opened his arms as if to embrace him._

_"Mother…."_

_"Stormlight."_

_He froze at the way his mother's denta grit a bit, before he noticed him tilt his helm to the side indicating the Vehicons. Immediately he straightened up, and saluted his mother._

_" Stormlight reporting for duty sir."_

_"At ease soldier."_

_The young flier lowered his hand, but he still didn't come out of his straightened position. He had been taught to always stand up right, and when in the presence of the other soldiers, be they drones or commanding officers, he must always be subordinate._

_"It is good to have more loyal soldiers to the cause on board, unlike some I will not name."_

_Stormlight internally smirked, sending a pulse of amusement over the creator-creation bond at his mother's slight side glare at Starscream. He never did like that egotistical fragger…._

_"Lord Megatron…?"_

_Stormlight shuttered his optics at the sound of that new voice. He had never heard that one before in his whole time serving the Decepticons. _

_His mother, Lord Megatron, looked past him and smirked, "Ah, Predaking. Come greet our latest addition to the ranks…."_

_Stormlight turned to face the strange mech, wanting to see who this "Predaking" was…._

_And his optics widened as he felt his spark stop, while he looked up in dumbstruck shock at the tall black, orange and gold mech before him. The small flier swallowed a strange lump that had formed in his throat as he settled his optics on this strange, exotic and drop-dead gorgeous mech. He barely kept his wings from trembling when the giant leaned over him with a studious look._

_"Hmm..."_

_Stormlight stood there, a little perturbed by the giant mech's invasion of his personal space, and he sent pulses of the spark bond, asking his mother what he should do. He received no answer, but he did notice a small glint of concern in his carrier's red optics._

_Then a smile broke across the giant mech's face plates, revealing his crooked denta, as he pulled back a bit._

_"It is always good to have new additions to our ranks," The mech took a bow towards Stormlight, making the young flier blush a light shade of lilac, "I am Predaking. May I inquire who you are?"_

_Stormlight was frozen a moment, before he registered what was said. He cleared his intake before replying._

_"I am Stormlight, son of Lord Megatron and his communications officer, Soundwave," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady and strong. On the inside he just wanted to crawl off and hide in his quarters._

_Predaking nodded, taking the small mech's servo and kissing it gently on the knuckle, "A pleasure to meet you, young one."_

_Stormlight stared, feeling his systems crashing a little, before he wheezed, his blush deepening as he fell back flat on his back at the polite gesture, that he's only seen older mechs do to younger ones at dances whenever he had gotten the courage to go to one._

_He heard Starscream cackling behind him and he immediately wanted to just find a hole and hide in it forever. _

_Predaking blinked, looking at him with concern, "Are you all right?"_

FLASH!

The young midnight blue flier sighed and rubbed at his helm with a small smile at he remembered how embarrassed he'd been by his actions. He remembered afterwards as his mother had told him to report to his quarters and then wait for his father, Soundwave to brief him on his duties for the ship.

However, after that, he soon found out that Predaking…..was interested in him. It started out as the two simply working a few patrols together, and when he had summed up some courage to actually start talking, they found they really enjoyed each other's company and worked well together.

Soon, they began meeting up outside their jobs on the ship and a friendship had bloomed…and then that friendship became something….something more. Stormlight smiled to himself, as he remembered how nervous Predaking appeared on the day he had asked him on a date, which was to a cliff side by the Earth's ocean. Where they shared their first kiss….

But the thing was, that they kept their romance a secret from Stormlight's mother and father. Megatron and Soundwave, despite their appeared aloofness, was very protective of their child to the point that they would murder mechs who thought it was good idea to play around with their young one's spark. Stormlight didn't want them to go after Predaking, so they kept it a secret until they were ready to come out about it.

He gasped and winced when another ache ran through him. He reached down and cupped the source of the ache: he closed, virgin valve cover. He bit his bottom lip, whimpering as he felt more strange sensations run through him, only adding to the heat in his frame.

By Primus what was happening to him?!

…

Predaking walked down the corridor, concern on his face plates as he headed for his lover's quarters. He was concerned because Stormlight had not arrived for his morning energon and patrol this morning and the young flier was usually never late for those, especially since they shared a shift together.

The Predacon passed Starscream, the seeker strutting about like the vain peacock he was….

"Hmm, good morning beast," the seeker smirked, as Predaking tensed his shoulders.

But he kept moving. He understood now from what Stormlight had told him that Starscream liked to bait mechs into attacking him with insults just to get them in trouble. And the last thing the mech needed was to get on Megatron's bad side.

Predaking knocked on the door to Stormlight's quarters. He received no answer, though he did hear a faint shuffling from inside. He tilted his helm, worried, before he gave another knock. There was still no answer.

"Stormy?" he said softly, placing his servo on the door.

A soft noise reached his audios, a groan. Predaking froze. Why was Stormlight…?

Panic seized him, as he reached over and frantically tapped in the code to Stormlight's quarters and he entered the moment it slid open.

"Stormlight, are you all r—?!" he choked on his intakes, due to two things:

Stormlight was rubbing between his thighs and panting, and groans softly with a servo over his optics and there was a heavy, sweet scent that suddenly filled the Predacons olfactory sensors. It seemed to seep from his sensors, down his chest plates into the pit of his tanks, where a strange tingling sensation filled him.

Predaking stared in awe, "St-Stormlight…?" he whispered softly.

The young midnight flier didn't seem to hear him, too busy whimpering and arching his hour-glass figured frame as he seemed to be trying to relieve himself.

The Predacon felt something stir within him. Something feral, hungry and it seemed to be trying to claw its way through to the surface of his cloudy processor. He groaned, and before he knew it, he had locked Stormlight's door and was walking over to him and climbing on to the berth with him.

Stormlight jumped a little as the berth shifted beside him. He squeaked when he saw his partner laying there behind him, and he mewled as he felt a kissed pressed to the back of his neck.

"P-Preda…." He mumbled, wondering when his lover had gotten here and he gasped as the larger mech pressed up against his back.

He mewled against and turned his helm to nuzzle under the Predacon's chin.

He heard a deep purr from Predaking and it made the dark flier give a small smile, before another ache ran through him from his still covered valve. The dragon-mech nuzzled his lover's neck, nipping softly.

"Predaking…" Stormlight murmured, "….d-don't, you might catch the virus…." He gasped and arched when one of those large servos caressed between his thighs as well.

"Hmmm….you smell wonderful love…." The young mech shivered at the way that baritone deepened with a soft purring undertone, as he traced a sharp talon over the close cover, "Would you mind opening this up for me? I think I know how to make it go away…"

Stormlight blushed and mewled, hesitant…he had never opened his panel for anyone, not even to bathe or self-service. He shook a little before he felt Predaking kiss him gently. He mewled, caressing his cheek, as he was turned over to lay on his back.

He felt the giant gently caress over his wings, making him shiver and mewl beneath him.

"It's all right…" Predaking whispered, "I won't hurt you….I just want to make you feel good…"

Stormlight blush so bad, his face plates were the color of the human's drink grape juice when he heard a hatch open and compressed air release as he dared to look down. His wing perked when he saw that…very….very large…

How was that going to FIT?!

He covered his face plates, nervously, before he felt his servos being pulled away and kisses were pressed to his face plates.

"It's all right…" Predaking whispered, "It's all right…..I won't hurt you…I would never…."

Stormlight look up at her lover's bright yellow optics, gulping gently, before he nodded and leaned up to nuzzle him. He then sent a small mental order for his valve cover to open and he shivered as he felt cool air caress over his opening.

He gulped, still so nervous….his overheated body however arched up so his chest plates pressed up against Predaking's….

The Predacon purred, before he kissed him again, smiling into it, as he reached down and caressed at the opening, with one of his digits. He could tell this was Stormlight's first time. The Predacon, in his time in his body, had taken a few seals of Vehicons and he understood that a first time could be a little painful. Besides, Stormlight needed preparation…

He went slowly, gently inserting one digit. He felt his lover tense and he didn't move even as the tip of his talon pressed up against the barrier of the seal…

He slowly made sure to stretch it out, starting with the one digit. When he was sure it was adjusted, he added a second….then a third. He felt Stormlight whimper and arch up against him, gasping, as he gently and slowly prepared him for interface…

Stormlight gasped and mewled, he had never felt like this before. Was this….what it felt like? Was this what he heard the Vehicons and seekers describe as pleasure when they went on about their interface lives?

The young flier whined when those digits removed themselves, before he felt his lover press his masculinity to his entrance. He mewled and whimpered, reaching up to caress over his shoulders.

"Predaking…."

"Shhhh….." a kiss was pressed to his lips, gentle and loving.

He stiffened and let out a silent cry of pain as his seal was torn. He shook, whimpering and trembling as kisses were pressed to his helm. Predaking remained absolutely still, as he kissed over his shy lover's helm. He wiped the tears away, allowing the lovely mech to hold on as tight as possible.

He murmured words of encouragement, pressing his helm to his.

"It hurts…"

"I know…I know it does…but it will numb and be replaced…"

The young mech remained still, his legs shaking as they wrapped around his lover's hips, as he felt the stinging pain ebb away…

He gasped when he felt Predaking move. It was a gently thrust in, slow and soft. He felt the Predacon holding back and the young flier was grateful for that. He mewled and arched as he slowly felt the movements quicken….he gasped as his nodes flared for the very first time, his already overheated body seeming to be on fire.

Predaking grunted as he moved into his lover, going faster and harder as the time passed.

He kissed Stormlight lovingly, nuzzling him, "Stormy…"

Stormlight sobbed and whimpered in pleasure, mumbling and gasping as he grabbed his shoulders, his frame trembling with pleasure. He cried out and sobbed as he was overwhelmed by these new sensations.

He felt his abdomen tightening and tightened like something was preparing to spring forwards. He was kissed deeply, before he suddenly felt something release from the pit of his abdomen.

"OH!" he arched, crying out, as his valve spasms and he felt Predaking's thrusts slow as he overloaded for the first time.

The dragon watched him for a moment, enjoying the sight of Stormlight's flushed face plates as he arched. Then, he gently began to thrust again, when he felt his smaller lover's overload die down. Stormlight squealed in pleasure as he scrambled his servos to hold Predaking's shoulders tightly..

"P-Preda!" he cried out, as he felt that tightening feeling begin to build up again.

Predaking moaned, as he shivered, feeling his wings trembling on his own back, when smaller servos scratched at it. He smirked when Stormlight overloaded hard around him again. This time though, Predaking kept his pace going, thrusting harder and harder as his hit those sweet nodes, aiming for a third….

Stormlight gasped and panted, before he screamed at his third overload, and this time he gasped a copious amount of fluids suddenly was shot deep within his body as he heard Predaking roar like he did in his alt. mode, his optics half-closed and her denta bared in an open mouthed snarl and his wings raised up as he let go.

It was the most gorgeous think Stormlight had ever seen.

The two mechs panted and gasped, their heated framed still rubbing against each other, before Predaking fell to his side, taking Stormlight with him, nuzzling their helms together, recharge threatening to take over.

He heard Stormlight groan, "Preda…"

He hushed him, nuzzling him as he pulled out gently, "Sleep…"

Stormlight groaned, before he snuggled up against his lover, purring softly.

….

Knockout hummed as he scanned over a grumpy looking Stormlight. The young mech had come in heard this morning, limping hard like his legs were made of metal pole as he staggered towards him, grumbling and growling.

"Well, well, how are we this morning, young lord?" the medic grinned, smirking.

Stormlight gave a glared, "I don't wanna talk about it…."

"Hmph. Well aren't you just burst of sunshine…" Knockout muttered.

The flier flicked his wings irritably. He was cramped everywhere from the last three days of his activities and if anything, had he known that this was what the end result was of his first time, he would NEVER had gone through with it…..

Strange thing was that virus seemed to have gone away after interfacing. He hoped though that Predaking hadn't caught it. The poor mech had already apologized profusely for his cramping hips.

There was a small beep from Knockout's scanner. Stormlight turned, raising an optic ridge. Right then, Megatron entered the med. bay.

The silver mech froze, before he sent a burst of concern over the creator-creation bond, only comforted when his creation sent back a pulse of reassurance.

"Ah. And what brings you to the med. bay, my creation?" Megatron said softly.

Stormlight opened his mouth to answered, before Knockout grabbed his shoulder and made the young mech face him. He was taken aback by the grave seriousness of the sports cars face plates.

"Stormlight. Care to tell me why you happen to be carrying a sparkling inside of you…?

Stormlight paled.

"WHAT?!" Megatron screeched, echoing through the entire Nemesis.

"I-I'm what?"

Knockout huffed, "You my dear, are carrying a little sparkling inside of you, now tell the good doctor who the sire is….."

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DRAGON!"

Stormlight jumped, before he stared at his mother, dumbfounded, "Wh-what?! H-h-how did you…?!"

"You're father's not the eyes and ears of the Decepticons for nothing!" Megatron yelled as he walked away.

"Ooh, so it's tall, dare and scaly knocked you up, eh? Hmm, not my first choice, but then again, kids do tend to have an adventurous side, hmm?"

"B-but, how can I be carrying?! W-we didn't spark merge and …" he gasped, placing a servo over his gestation chamber, "What if my sparkling catches the virus that caused my body to overheat?!"

Knockout stared at him as if he had grown to heads, mouthing his words, before his optics widened. Then, the good doctor pulled up a chair beside Stormlight's med. berth.

"Stormlight, I think you need a good old talk about heat-cycles…"

….

After about four months of helping Predaking dodge his mother and father, and calming said parents down and promising them it was all consensual and finding out that his two creators had been keeping a tab on their relationship ever since it start.

Predaking had been…well shocked to put it mildly. When he had been informed after having yo run from a screaming lunatic of a warlord, he had roared and sent off a jet of flame in his happiness and hade cuddled Stormlight close, babbling about how happy he was there would be more Predacons like him….

Although Starscream, had tried to cause a ruckus about the sparkling being a problem one because it was a half-breed, thanks to hormones, Stormlight gave that little glitch a piece of his processor and the seeker shut right up. Probably the first time he had ever snapped at someone.

The flier held his swollen abdomen where their little one was growing.

Stormlight giggled as he watched Predaking nuzzle his swollen abdomen where the sparkling was growing. It was so cute to see such a large mech be so affectionate and loving.

"Hmm….I can't wait to see you, little spark…" Predaking whispered, " I hope you take after your mother…"

Stormlight snorted, "I'd prefer the little one take after you. There's enough on this ship with just one me."

"Hmph." Predaking leaned up and kissed his lover, while rubbing his abdomen, "Either way, I will adore the little spark…."

The flier smiled. He felt so lucky to have this mech with him…..how he had ever deserved him, he would never know…

….

Predaking paced in front of the med. bay doors, biting one of his digits nervously. He wanted to go in and make sure Stormlight was all right, but the mech had screamed at him in his pain-filled state that he had better not come in because he would beat him within an inch of his existence if he didn't stop being so nervous. Apparently, Predaking had to wait outside so he didn't complicate anything. He could heard Stormlight's screams and curses from inside the med. bay, making him wince every time he cursed his name.

Megatron sat with Soundwave, both looking calm. The warlord had his servos clasped beneath his chin while Soundwave kept still and calm as always.

They had been waiting about several earth hours, before there screaming and cursing stopped. Predaking stopped at the silence, anxiety filling him. Then his spark leapt in joy when he heard a loud roar like screech from inside, tiny, weak, but still able to make it out. Predaking was tempted to barge right in to see his child, but considering his mate's earlier attitude, he wasn't going to risk having his helm bitten off.

After about half an earth hour, the door opened and one of the Vehicons peaked out.

"The doctor said it's safe for you to come in now," he said gently.

The drone shouted as Predaking practically pulled the doors off their hinges when he entered.

Stormlight was laying there on the med. berth, a content smile on his face plates. In his arms was a small bundle of pink and he was chirruping and purring to the little one, nuzzling his face plates to the newborn's.

Predaking was stilled by the sight, afraid to approach the delicate being he had helped conceived. Stormlight looked up and he smiled warmly at his lover and motioned him over. Predaking felt like someone had filled his pedes with a heavy iron as he stumbled over in awe.

He knelt beside the med. berth and looked over the young flier's shoulder.

Knockout turned from washing the energon and birth fluids from wherever they had stained his armor.

"It's a femme," he grumbled, as he worked on a particularly tough spot, grumbling and hissing.

Predaking looked down. And he felt his spark flaring in his chest when he saw sweet, porcelain white face plates gazing back, as shuttering orange optics shuttered softly at the sight of their father and adjusting to the light around her. She yawned, revealing her tiny denta that resembled her father's crooked denta. She mewled, rubbing at one optic with tiny, talon-like digits.

Predaking leaned over her and Stormlight. The young flier gave a smile as he nuzzled the little femling lovingly. She mewled, then let out another tiny roar like screech, very soft, and a tear slid for Predaking's optics.

"She's just like you Preda," Stormlight whispered, caressing the tiny crests on her helm, all tipped with a golden hue.

Predaking smiled, and purred loudly as he nuzzled his daughter, his little princess.

He lifted his helm to kiss his lover, the one who bore this beautiful, innocent creature before him.

"Thank you," he peppered a few kisses to his cheek and forehelm, "Thank you, thank you…" he kissed his lips gently.

Stormlight smiled warmly, kissing him back, "Hey, c'mon now, she wouldn't be here without you…" then a puzzled look crossed his face plates, "What shall her name be?"

Predaking hummed at the thought, looking at their precious bundle. She on-lined her optics fully and she mewled up at him, and gave a curious mewl and smile. Primus, her optics were as a bright as the sun….

"….Solarclaw…" He purred and nuzzled the little one again and he smiled at her giggles.

Stormlight grinned as well, leaning over to kiss one of the horn on Predaking's helm. Despite not being bonded and this being the result of a heat-cycle and all the pain and hormonal difficulties and all the pits he went through these nine months….This was worth it. Every last minute of it.

Solarclaw mewled and purred, as she snuggled close.

For now, there was just this moment of peace for this family.

...

(collapses from exhaustion) Okay. I hope I didn't botch this up.

Review please!


End file.
